


Dettlaff kissing headcanons

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Got a request and I'll be damned if I didn't do it. I feel like I don't fully understand Dettlaff's character, but I've tried! Hope you enjoy!! 💛
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Reader, Dettlaff van der Eretein/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Dettlaff kissing headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mackallackattack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackallackattack/gifts), [CorvoBianco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvoBianco/gifts).



Unlike Regis, who's more to be kissed than be the kisser, Dettlaff is more on neutral grounds. Usually he doesn't think about kissing often, just like he is with sex, but he knows those things don't make a relationship great. Commitment is the cake, and those things are the icing!  
But there's days where Dettlaff just wants to kiss you.. The vampire way! Nipping at your skin or lightly biting your lips. But he's so confused to human terms, of kissing, more used to just like Regis. Plus, he had a human partner beforehand, but he likes the Vampire version of kissing the most. Yes, he'll sometimes draw some, a very little bit, drink it and kiss the wound. To him, and others of his fellow kind just feel as if drinking a small amount of their partner's blood brings comfort and trust. And Trust is very, VERY important to the vampire culture. 

Even though he's very into vampire kissing, he doesn't often rub his scent on you. I wouldn't say it's fear of any kind. Nor does he want to come off as extremely possessive. Dettlaff is very lucky to have you, very happy too. But he doesn't want you to think you're trapped in a way. Thanks to past relationships, he's rather unsure what to do at times. 

In the morning:  
Dettlaff wouldn't be much of a person to wake his partner by kissing them awake often. But he'll do it sometimes! He just enjoys watching you sleep, so peaceful, dare I say even cute to him. Okay, very cute..

By yourselves:   
But lord, if he's in the kissing mood, no matter what type of kissing, he's very grabby. Bonus if you have love handles or even a butt because he'll practically kneed there. So soft... So squishy, he just loves doing that. But he LOVES your reactions, and will try to get more out of you. You shiver because he dragged his claws down your spine? Bet his ass to go 👀

He's very, guess you can say, "talkative" in his kissing highs. Again, more of a reaction thing, and always pays attention. Growling yes. Odd clicking noises, also yes. Deeply humming, fuck yeah. Dettlaff enjoys hearing you more though. Sometimes even staying quiet for a long time just to listen to, any gasps, giggles, content sighs and so on. Sometimes, he'll talk in  
Vampiric, as a treat.

Places where he loves to kiss you:  
Neck, shoulders, behind your your, lightly nipping your ear, shoulders and shoulder blades. Good places to nip at, but he loves pecking your face too. Littering your face, even just your cheeks. Smiling at him just makes him melt, please smile at him after a smooch attack. 

PDA:  
Now this, this is a whole new level. Dettlaff just can't kiss in front of a crowd. It's truly nothing against you. And it's not the fact he's shy. No, he has other things in mind, and wants to be focused... And being a wolf in sheep's clothing is... Hard. Trauma after much heartbreak, he hides anything that he is a non human. He literally just can't kiss in public because of that. And he seems more of a grump in public, less talkative. Hiding his fangs. But he'll hold your hand in his massive paw, and give you hugs. But that's it. 

Normal/ average kisses:   
Just a soft peck on the lips or cheeks, maybe even a neck nibble. 

Where to kiss Dettlaff:   
Y'all gotta spoil this Vampire, look he might not been on his best in the past, legit attacking a whole town. Though not justification, but he's been through so much shit. He's trying hard, even harder for you to make that up.  
Kiss him on his jaw, chin, lips stomach. You do that, he melts instantly, might even see hearts forming in his eyes.   
But guess what, if you kissed his hair as you also rake your hair through his locks. You could almost hear his heart beating from afar. It's just a sweet gesture that he craves dearly. Dettlaff enjoys having his friends, his close friends, doing that to him as well.  
Definitely encourages nibbling. Though finding it amusing how lightly you nip or bite. 

Dominate or submissive kisser:   
He gives Dominate vibes, but also I feel like he can be a soft dominant kisser.

How likely are the kisses? :   
Hmm, like 4/10 times of the day. Depends on his mood though.   
On his less kissing mood 2/10 chance.  
But in a big kissing mood? 8.5/10 chance

Lips:   
Soft yet firm. They're not full but not yet thin. I lean in medium sized lip with a cute little dent on his bottom lip that reminds me of vampire bats. 

Scars:   
He's the type to stare at scars for a long time. Not knowing how to respond, not sure how to feel either. So long, awkward staring is a thing, but I'm sure if you talk to him about them, telling their stories. I'm sure he'll love them because they are a part of you. And with that, he'd obviously will press soft kisses on them. 

Experience:  
I would say he's experienced, a little rough in human kissing. 

Race or gender:  
I would like to say no for the race but... I feel like after "Rhen" he has a harder time with humans. I feel like he'd be more relaxed with a non human.  
I don't feel like he judges on any gender, more of personality on all things. 

How much does kissing mean to Dettlaff? :  
It a cocktail of things, mostly good opinions. Again human kissing is odd, and he knows vampire kissing is weird to humans. He actually likes that, though he would just blurt that out. Even though he's rather blunt at times, that will stay his secret.   
Kissing is like a sweet, something perfect when you treat yourself and when you're hungry for it. So he very much loves kissing when he's hungry for it.


End file.
